custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorr
Skorr is a veteran Zeverek bounty hunter. Biography Hailing from the island Mevock, Skorr originally worked as an adviser and assistant for his kind's ruler, during the ongoing civil war raging there. During this time, Skorr was approached by one of the leading members of his master's enemies, who asked him to execute the island's leader in exchange for a large reward. Skorr agreed, though was unfortunately caught in the attempt by his master, and subsequently exiled him from Mevock for his crimes. Skorr then traveled to the island of Stelt, where he started taking up jobs that even members of the Brotherhood of Makuta would be reluctant to do. Although originally starting as a small, unrecognized thief, Skorr eventually managed to work his way up to the profession of a full-time bounty hunter. Early in his career, he joined the Hunters' Brigade, and quickly becoming one of the group's most powerful members. However, despite this, Skorr never felt truly comfortable within the ranks of the Brigade, due to the fact he had to share the payment his employers gave him with the rest of the group's members. Eventually, Skorr left the Brigade, going solo, and becoming a freelance bounty hunter, feeling he would make greater profits by working alone. As the years went on, Skorr hired himself out to anyone who required his services, eventually gaining a reputation as one of the universe's most fearsome bounty hunters. Several times during his career, Skorr found himself under the employment of the powerful crime lord known as Kalzaan. His talents eventually caught the notice of The Shadowed One, the leader of the Dark Hunters. Although the Dark Hunter master tried several times to recruit Skorr into his ranks, the bounty hunter always refused, earning The Shadowed One's wrath as a result. Despite several assassination attempts performed by the Dark Hunters, Skorr managed to survive them all, and continue his business. Skorr was later hired by the Brotherhood of Makuta to steal a Kanohi Olmak belonging to a mysterious faction. Skorr succeeded in stealing mask, and was rewarded greatly for his services. Unknown to Skorr, the faction he had stolen the Olmak from was in fact the Order of Mata Nui, who would employ him several times later on in his life. Later on, the Brotherhood again hired him, this time to eliminate a Toa of Ice named Soalaz. Although their battle fell into Skorr's favor, Soalaz used his Elemental powers to freeze Skorr in a block of ice, allowing the Toa to escape. War with the Brotherhood Recently, during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta, Skorr was hired by the Order, and sent to aid their assault forces on the island Destral, as well as raid the fortress on the island of anything valuable. After completing the assignment, Skorr was sent to aid Barraki Pridak capture a fortified Brotherhood island. In order to aid the warlord in breaking past the fortress' defenses, Skorr was sent into one of the southern chains of the universe in order to hunt down a rogue Brotherhood agent who was rumored to possess a detailed map of the island's defenses. After locating him, Skorr killed the agent, and stole the map, giving it to Pridak. Skorr then aided Pridak siege the fortress before departing for the Tren Krom Peninsula to attend to some business. This business turned out to be a meeting with an agent of the legendary Shadow of Ages, who offered him employment into their ranks. It remains unknown what his final decision was. Teridax's Reign After Makuta Teridax assumed control over the Matoran Universe and Mata Nui's robotic body, Skorr retreated to Stelt in order to avoid unnecessary attention. Skorr was eventually hired to aid the Skakdi warlord Nektann and his Rahkshi strike force in suppressing resistance on Metru Nui. He was later hired by a splinter faction of the Order of Mata Nui to aid them in claiming a Matoran inhabited island, which secretly served as a important outpost for Teridax's Rahkshi. Skorr managed to decimate over seventy five Rahkshi on the island, as well as destroy at least thirty two Exo-Toa. Had it not been for Skorr's skills, it is believed the Order would not have been able to claim the island. When the Great Spirit Robot was crippled and heavily damaged following the Battle of Bara Magna, Skorr and the surviving residents of the Matoran Universe migrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Several days later, Skorr was employed by an unknown being to raid a small village of Matoran and Agori on the outskirts of Bota Magna for a mysterious piece of technology. After brutally attacking the village, Skorr was confronted by Mersery, Flardrek, and Falmed. During the following conflict, Skorr managed to defeat Flardrek, and impale Mersery with the blade of his tail. Deciding that the Mersion might prove a worthy hunt, Skorr decided to save Mersery's death for a later time. He subsequently resuming his mission. Abilities and Traits Ruthless, powerful, and merciless, Skorr is among the universe's most feared bounty hunters. Unlike his rival, Raduke, Skorr lacks any real sense honor, and is only is only in things for profit. Treacherous and untrustworthy, Skorr has little qualms when it comes to betraying his employers when their enemies are offering a better reward. Despite this, Skorr is an effective bounty hunter, and even organizations as powerful as the Brotherhood of Makuta have gone out of their way to hire him. However, depending on what type of job he is employed to do, Skorr's fees will generally increase if he is sent on more life-threatening assignments. However, none can argue with his results, and he will go to great lengths to complete his missions. Skorr is famous for fulfilling his tasks with both finesse and brutal efficiency. Though he lacks technique, Skorr is a dangerous opponent given any blade or sword. He is especially skilled in the usage of his Plasma Launcher, wielding it with unbelievable accuracy, and as such, has become an excellent sharpshooter. However, he has become particularly depended on his gadgets, and his skills in hand-to-hand combat fall behind his proficiency in weaponry, meaning he can be more easily defeated when he lacks a device or machine to defend himself with. Despite this, he remains a capable brawler nonetheless. He is also a capable survivor, and can resist hardships in a number of different environments under a number of different circumstances. Like most of his kind, Skorr can see in ultraviolet, is resistant to sonic attacks, and possesses great strength. In addition to this, he is very stealthy, and can slip into locations without being detected. He also possesses the ability to shield his mind from mental probing and telepathy. He is known to be an exceptionally good tracker. Tools Possessing an impressive arsenal of weapons and devices, Skorr wields a large Protosteel sword as his main weapon. He also carries a Plasma Launcher equipped with a laser scope, a tool which he purchased on Xia. The launcher can emit powerful waves of superheat capable of bringing objects to a molten state. He also possesses a pair wrist gauntlet, one of which can produce an energy shield strong enough to withstand a Nova Blast. The other gauntlet has an inbuilt teleportation system, which allows Skorr to transport himself wherever he desires. In addition to this, he has a sensor attached to his head, which allows him to scan areas with his mind. A cord-like apparatus is also plugged into his head, which enhances his senses of sight and hearing. He also possesses wing blades which were carved from levitation Kanoka, allowing him to achieve speeds rivaling a Kanohi Kakama. In addition to this, he has bladed tail that can release a powerful venom. His armor has also been modified to allow him to become mostly invisible, transparent, and completely silent at will, similar to the function of the Kanohi Volitak. The main difference between the mask and Skorr's armor, is that once his activated, Skorr won't cast a shadow whilst using his armor. Stats Trivia *Skorr's character was partially based on Cad Bane, a bounty hunter from the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Glory Wars'' See Also *Gallery:Skorr Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Hunters' Brigade